December 2003
High Society, Industry, Media, Police, Politics And so, despite fears that the pressures of the job would lead to a last minute cancellation by Andrew Sant, the long awaited interview is to be aired at 9.00pm on Friday 5th December by the Reed Network. Although details are still to be finalised as to the manner of the broadcast, it is understood that all parties are happy with the manner in which the interview will be conducted. At the request of GAOM a third independent company has been bought in to conduct and film the interview, whilst Reed will handle the distribution side of the deal (it is thought that a third company was requested following past competition between the two groups for the control of local media). Elsewhere many networks are clearing their schedules for the night, aware of the possible competition that the interview will offer and instead intend to offer in-depth analysis of the interview after its broadcast. Bureaucracy, High Society, Media, Police Applications to be a member of the audience for the interview have closed in order for a rigorous screening process to be commenced to prevent any breaches in security. All too aware of the amount of people that may bear a grudge against Andrew Sant, both Castelan and Reed Communications have enacted a joint security policy in order to prevent anyone attempting to kill the Castelan Head (he is believed to have been targeted by no fewer than six would be assassins over the last three months alone, although such matters are usually left out of the media for fear of causing a panic amongst stock holders). It is hoped that invites to be a member of the audience will be in place a week before the interview. Finance, High Society, Industry, Media As the time for the interview grows nearer, Andrew Sant has developed his list of requests to the studio with regards hospitality, an unusual move given his normal pretence of not caring too much about creature comforts. Foremost amongst these is that he be supplied with a private bathroom, exclusively for his use that night, again not that unusual until you realise that he has stipulated that it must be of at least five metres in length. However all of these issues can be forgiven when you consider how much the man is worth, how many other multi billionaires do you know who would agree to be interviewed on national television for free Bureaucracy, Media, Police, Politics Castelan are to mount a strict security protocol in Kidsgrove during the Andrew Sant interview. Some fifty extra officers are being drafted in to maintain a secure perimeter (this is in addition to the two hundred recalled officers who are dealing with the security for GAOM’s Festive Fun Night) around the studio facilities. Reed have stated that their security procedures are adequate for the job (the company does after all deal with explosives and firearms as part of its daily research schedule and thus is one of the most secure facilities in the city), a claim refuted by GAOM who state that the presence of Andrew Sant is grounds for additional security due to his higher profile. The issue has now been resolved however following a deal between GAOM and Reed for an undisclosed sum. Finance, Industry, Legal Both GAOM and Reed Communications are bracing themselves for fluctuations in their share prices in light of the Andrew Sant interview. Reed has the slight edge, as no matter what the outcome of the interview (they will be unaffected by any controversy stirred up) their share price is set to rise. However there is a greater potential prize for GAOM. A good performance by Andrew Sant could see the company rise in the public opinion; whilst too much edging around the inevitable controversial questions could see an adverse effect. However, given the amount of planning that has gone into the interview it seems unlikely that the latter will occur and many Stockbrokers could see a rise in their fortunes shortly afterwards. High Society, Media, Police, Politics Whilst half of the city’s population will seemingly be glued to the Andrew Sant interview, GAOM hope that the other half will be enjoying their Festive Fun Night. Although cynics could rightly argue that it is no coincidence that the company has chosen the same night to promote its public standing, this would appear to have had little effect upon the planning of the operation. The good will seems even to have been extended to Sean Bowden and his little event, with Castelan providing security free of charge for the rally (although cynics could argue this is in order for them to be establish the nature of the claims first hand). Bowden remains unfazed by Castelan’s actions; although some have noted that he seems more preoccupied of late and has spent many nights rechecking information for some unknown project. Bureaucracy, Transport The city centre is to be closed to all traffic for the evening of the 5th December in order to allow easier access for the public during the planned festivities. Roads will only be accessible by emergency services and it is hoped that this will encourage more families to attend. Elsewhere free parking will be provided for those travelling by car, although it hoped that most will take advantage of public transport when travelling to and from the city centre. Bureaucracy, Legal, Police, Street And so GAOM’s planned festivities are still to go ahead, despite the number of terrorist cells believed to be operational within the city. Indeed Castelan now state than no fewer than three hostile groups are planning operations for the Christmas period, although they are keen to point out that this information is constantly changing depending upon the latest intelligence believed. However all groups are believed to be well financed, with connections in a variety of fields of concern in the city. Castelan themselves have recently purged their own company for “foreign and unsavoury influences” and are urging other large scale companies and organisations to do the same for fear that the inside information gained could be put to illegal use. Media, Transport, University And so the reason behind GAOM’s request for refrigerated vehicles has finally become apparent, GAOM plan to coat the city in a fine layer of snow to add to the seasonal atmosphere. The question of why they choose to enforce such a degree of security around this action has led to questioning of Castelan’s methods. Meanwhile, environmental groups have switched their focus from the transportation of nuclear material across the city (and the production of a nuclear power plant within the county) to the possible side effects of mass weather control on the ecological systems within the city. Analysts at the cities universities have warned that the “freezing” of the city without the tell tale natural signs could lead to biological confusion amongst flora and fauna, damaging the natural balance of the city. Finance, Street, University Castelan’s claims that terrorist cells are operating within the city is completely false. According to studies undertaken by a local university professor, the city has neither the political nor financial importance to justify terrorist action against it (it must not be forgotten that G8 Suppress were acting against some misconceived vendetta against one group or another). The professor (who has since been suspended from his post at the university) stated that it was far more likely that Castelan were using the claims as a means of justify budgetary rises next year. Health, Legal, Media, Politics Sean Bowden continues to make preparations for his speech on the 5th December, although persons close to the ex-MP have pointed out that not all of them are linked to the event. Indeed some insiders fear that Bowden may once again be heading for a mental breakdown as he undertakes longer and longer hours. Others however have stated that this is the first time they have seen Bowden move with such purpose since his hospitalisation, and that this new found energy can only lead to other bigger things in the future. Occult, Street Sean Bowden is not the man that most people think he is. For the past three years he has been under the influence of other more insidious powers, far more sinister even than those thought to be held by the Crimson Jihad (sic). Indeed, the source of this control may not even be terrestrial in its nature, although far be it from me to even begin to try and ascertain the answer to that question. Occult Something big is on the horizon, at least there is if the signs are to be believed. Tarot users are worried that the three most drawn cards for the last month have been (in descending order) The Tower, The Hierophant and The Knight of Swords. One reader even managed to draw The Tower a total of 1919 times successively (a number that holds significance in some religions). The one thing that no-one seems to be able to figure out is exactly what is going to happen? Church, Occult Local church groups have noted an increase in attendances over the last two months. The increase is far beyond those normally seen in the run up to the Christmas period, although no single reason can be found. Some have speculated that the recent events surrounding the Endon Butcher and the Daughters of the Desert may be contributing to a need for spiritual fulfilment. Others have pointed to darker clouds on the horizon and a general sense of fear amongst the public leading to the need to belong to something. Media, Underworld The Daughters of the Desert have had a quite month. After twelve months which have seen them start wars with every major faction within the city, introduce a new drug to the market and still manage to emerge with less known about them than any of their major rivals, it seems unusual for them to drop off the radar in such a dramatic fashion (although some could argue that a precedent was set by the Gambino’s). Rumours abound that they’ve actually cut some deal with another group in the city to cease all hostile activities until some third party has made a move. No one of course knows what the reason behind this move is really, but once again everyone is being careful to see what is going to happen. Health, Police, Street, Underworld The price of “Milk” continues to rise and supplies are beginning to run out following Castelan’s action against a production plant two months ago. Curiously The Daughters of the Desert appear to have made no moves to relocate production elsewhere and seem content to artificially inflate the market before emerging once again as the dominant figure. Indeed, since no other group (be they official or criminal) seems to have cracked the secret of milk production, the Daughters can afford to rest on their laurels, secure in the knowledge that the longer they leave the matter the higher a price they can ask when production returns. Underworld Where is Sandernacht? Whilst the Gambino’s (or lack of) and Daughters of the Desert continue to make headlines, the city’s oldest criminal resident seems to have faded into the shadows once again. Rumours abound of a project or a possible alliance with another group (although no one seems to know with whom). Whatever the reason it must be important if Sandernacht is willing to loose his “empire” in order to see it through. Elsewhere in the city few groups seem to be trying to capitalise on this inactivity, either because they share the same goal or are afraid that Sandernacht is once again trying to pull something. Church, Industry, Media, Police Castelan have suddenly recalled over half of the resources set aside for dealing with the Endon Butcher ahead of the Christmas period. The decision was only taken after a full month had passed with no further attacks, but has led to criticism from the media that Castelan are putting commercial concerns ahead of the safety of families in the area. Meanwhile investigations continue to ascertain the identity of the killer and the reason why he has chosen not to kill over the last month (with the inevitable anti-Muslim accusations arising due to the timing of Ramadan). Media, Police, Street Castelan have issued an arrest warrant for “The Samurai” after the, as yet unidentified, individual was implemented in the attempted shooting of a banking official, George Taylor. The attack took place as Mr. Taylor was walking to his car from his work premises and is believed to have involved the use of a Mannlicher-Carcano rifle, a gun that has achieved some notoriety in the past. Castelan also supposedly have evidence that “The Samurai” has been involved in other attempted assassinations over the last months, including a number against Andrew Sant, although no evidence has been provided of this Church, Media, Police, Street Religious leaders in the Shelton area have condemned Castelan’s actions against “The Samurai” as an attempt to try and discredit him. Although a vigilante, “The Samurai” has enjoyed some measure of support from the community due to his success in reducing crime in the area. The groups have commented that Castelan are trying to frame “The Samurai” in a hope of reducing the possibility of similar vigilantes beginning to operate in the city, although no reported incidents of this have yet occurred in the nine or so months since his emergence.